The DiNozzo Files
by Ghostwriter
Summary: A retelling of the show focusing on the Tony/Kate relationship.
1. Yankee White

THE DINOZZO FILES

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

This is the sequel to Moments In Time and will have scenes from each episode with a Tony/Kate twist. For season 3 onward, Kate will most likely replace Ziva for any romantic or sexual tension scenes. In each chapter there may be one or more than one scene, depending on the episode. Some scenes may stay the same or they may be edited to reflect the newer nature of Tony and Kate's relationship and may not all be romantic in nature or focus on specifically Tony or Kate.

FIRST RUN IN

"Gibbs!" Tony called. "The pilot won't take off until the Secret Service chick gives us the…" his voice trailed off as he noticed the woman. "thumbs up," he finished. "Hey Babe," he finished. _Crap. Didn't realize she was on this detail_ , he thought to himself. The last thing he wanted was to make her feel like she didn't know what she was doing, but at the same time, he wasn't thrilled about having to hand the case off to someone else.

"Cute, Tony," she responded. "I think that just made this **my** investigation," she smirked. Yeah, okay, she probably shouldn't get snarky with her husband's boss, but it had been a tough week already and now **this** mess. Just great.

"No, it just means I have to hijack the plane," he responded and Kate stared at him. Did he just **seriously** say that? _Would he really do it?_ she wondered, mulling the statement around in her head. According to Tony, he didn't make jokes, so yeah…he probably **would** do it.

"Wait. This is getting us nowhere. Let's just work together. Your team," she stated.

"Good," he said and then lead her around.

SICK

After handing off the evidence to Ducky, Tony went back to where Gibbs and Kate were, his eyes widening when he saw Kate retching into a bag. _What the hell? Is it the same thing the Commander had or has she been sick?_ he wondered. No, they wouldn't let her work if she had been sick, which meant…

"Babe?" he queried anxiously, stepping forward. However, the glare from his boss made him falter. _Damn it. Hate this_ , he thought to himself. But obviously, Gibbs was treating the vomit as evidence. Which made sense. If one member of the crew had been poisoned, another one would've been as well. And he **hated** that thought. He didn't want anything to happen to her. Once she was done vomiting and had rinsed her mouth out, the younger man helped her to a couch and made her lie down on it as Gibbs logged the evidence and took it to Ducky, telling him what happened and a few moments later, the medical examiner took her temperature.

"No temperature. It's probably just a stomach virus or the flu," the man reported.

"Ugh, sorry, Babe. That's my fault. You were taking care of me before you got called in," Tony apologized and she gave him a reassuring smile as she squeezed his hand. _At least I know she wasn't poisoned_ , he thought to himself, sighing in relief. Didn't mean that he was any less worried though.

"Don't worry about it. Not your fault." Just then, the intercom crackled.

"Agent DiNozzo, Agent Baur's on a secure line for you," a man said.

"You want me to take it for you?" Gibbs offered as she carefully sat up.

"I'd have to be dead," she told him and then walked off. Tony chuckled.

"That's my girl," he said.

GIBBS' CHECK

"What the hell are you doing?" Kate demanded as Gibbs shoved his gun at her.

"What was your relationship with Major Kerry?" he demanded and her face paled. _Oh shit_ , she thought to herself. Had he found out? Had he talked to Tim? And if so, had he said they were dating?

"A coworker," she spat out. _And I hate him. always coming on to me even though he knows I'm married_ , she thought.

"And you went to the bar and what?" he asked. _That fight looked nasty. It was obvious she wasn't happy with him_ , he thought. But would she kill him? He hated suspecting her given her relationship with Tony, but he had to ask.

"Look, you can't tell Tony-he's **really** protective-but Major Kerry was harassing me. Always coming on to me and asking me out. I asked him to the bar to tell him to knock it off in a public place so he'd get the message. Obviously it didn't work."

"That why you give him the snake venom? To kill him?" At this, her face paled even more.

"He's-he's-?"

"Yeah."

"It wasn't me."

"I know."

"What?"

"I gave it to you cold to gauge your reaction. Liars can't pale on cue." At this, she gave him a dirty look.

"You're an asshole."

A NEW START

Tony glanced at Kate.

"What'd Gibbs want?" he wondered.

"Offered me a job with you guys," she responded.

"Yeah?" he asked, his face lighting up.

"Yeah," she responded. "Apparently, he's willing to make an exception to the rule of married couples not working together as long as we kept it professional at work."

"This is great," he told her and then he kissed her. The woman moaned and deepened the kiss.

"He **did** have one condition," she said.

"What's that?" he wondered.

"I use my maiden name," she answered. "Are you going to be okay with that?"

"Yes. Whatever we have to do to make it work." Then he kissed her again and she moaned and let herself get lost in the kiss.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Most chapters probably won't be this long as the plan is to only do one or two scenes, but I felt that scenes were necessary to set the tone of the fic.


	2. Hung Out To Dry

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Donald P. Bellisario.

WORK PLACE EASE

Kate looked into the bag to see work boots.

"How'd you know my size?" she wondered. _Did Tony tell him?_ she wondered. And if so, why?

"Put 'em on. You can't work a field in high heels," Gibbs gruffly told her. _Right. I should've realized that_ , she thought to herself. When was she going to stop making rookie mistakes?

"Depends on what kind of work you're doing," Tony chimed in, flashing her a smirk, which caused her to roll her eyes.

"Your mind, Tony, runs the gamut from x to triple x," she accused. _Always gotta make some damn sexist remark_ , she thought to herself with some fond annoyance.

"Yeah, but that's why you love me, right, Babe?" he queried as his smirk grew. _Good. She's not wallowing on the fact that she came in heels_ , he thought to himself. He wasn't an idiot. He had seen her face fall as she had realized her mistake. Never mind the fact that it was a mistake that every Probie made. Kate would take it to heart and think that she was screwing up enough to get canned. So yeah, time to get their banter going. For an answer, Kate just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she muttered and then couldn't help the soft chuckle as he started humming the Beatles song.

"PHOTOS, TONY!" Gibbs yelled and Tony continued with what he was doing.

WHAT SHE KNOWS ABOUT HIM

Right before Tony left, Kate grabbed his arm.

"Hey," she said.

"I know-the opioid question was stupid," he stated. _Can't believe Gibbs called me out on it_ , he thought. Not that he shouldn't have, but he usually did that sort of thing in private and not so derisively.

"Not stupid. You just have a hard time retaining things because of what that jackass did to you," she responded. _Wish I had met him sooner. Could've done something_ , she fumed to herself.

"Kate," Tony responded.

"Babe, I've seen your medical records. You had multiple concussions throughout your life because of your father and it made your memory screwy sometimes," Kate said. That is **not** your fault." He nodded. Yeah, he knew she was right. Still…comments like that hurt. "Go. Be a rock star, Babe." He then chuckled and followed Gibbs out the door.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

This second part came about from the scene where Tony asked what opioids were and Gibbs asked him if he was sure he had been a cop. I just felt like they put that scene in to make Tony seem dumb so I came up with a different take on it.


	3. Seadog

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Donald P. Bellisario.

ACCIDENTALLY HURTING HIM

"Gee, thanks for waiting, guys," Kate said sarcastically as she came into the bullpen. _Can't believe they did that_ , she fumed. Especially Tony. Was he **that** afraid of Gibbs that he would let the man run roughshod over her?

"Chain of custody, Kate. You had to stay with the boat," Gibbs reminded. _Besides, I knew she wouldn't let anyone b.s. their way into stealing the boat_ , he thought to himself.

"I'm not stupid, Gibbs."

"Never said you were."

"I didn't have to ride in the tow truck with that boat, now did I?" Gibbs watched her, his eyes flickering. What was she getting at? "You do this to all the newbies, or just the females?" _Did I just seriously hear that?_ he thought to himself. Why would she even think that?

"Do we look like sexists?" _I know I sometimes get inappropriate with her when we're at home, but I try not to do it at work_ , he thought to himself. Okay, the heels thing had been bad. . But that was just to distract her from feeling sorry for herself. With a huff, Kate turned to Tony, ready to lay into her husband and then stopped. He was hiding it, but there was a hint of hurt in his eyes. _Oh damn_ , she thought. She had just done that. "Come on, Kate. Rene would kick my ass if I was disrespectful to a woman. It's one of the things he taught me," he continued. _Who's Rene?_ Gibbs wondered as the woman nodded, indicating that she knew who the younger man was referring to.

"Tone…I'm sorry," she apologized and he nodded.

"And for the record, it was **not** an initiation," he assured.

"Got it," she said.

"Okay, okay, fun's over. Give me the highlights," Gibb stated, wanting to change the subject.

SHOWING SKILLS

Tony listened and nodded as Kate explained how changes to making the US currency had slowed down amateur counterfeiters but not professional.

"It has one tiny flaw," she continued.

"I'll be damned," Tony and Gibbs stated and the woman smirked.

"Knew the guy who figured out that a granny was hiding heroin in a horse's ass would find the flaw," she stated.

"You reached into a horse's ass?" DEA Agent Kent Fuller asked with a smirk. _Must've been a rookie or something_ , he thought to himself. Why else would he be the one to do it?

"I was wearing gloves," Tony responded. "And besides, animals like me. It knew I wasn't just putting my hand up there for kicks, and was perfectly pleasant considering the circumstances." At this the DEA agent grimaced as the female NCIS agent stifled a laugh. She loved it when Tony got to show off to other people. So many times they underestimated him and he let them do it, but she wasn't going to let that happen anymore.

"Okay, so what's up with the bill?" Agent Fuller questioned, getting them back on topic.

"On top," Tony replied.

"United States," Agent Fuller read. "What's wrong with that?"

"Read it again," Kate encouraged and the other agent stared at it. Then it clicked.

" **Untied** States," he read. "Forger's dyslexic."

"And not just the forger," Kate said, grinning. They had a lead. This was good.


	4. The Immortals

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Long Live Brucas (Ch 2-3): Thanks, I thought so too. Thanks, glad you like how Kate is doing. I hope this delivers on showing Kate and Tony simply working together.

DS2010: Thanks. Glad you liked it.

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Donald P. Bellisario. Just to put it out there, if I think a scene is written to make Tony look dumb, foolish, or like a buffoon, I will rewrite it to make it fit with his cop background. Also, there may be hints of his past in some scenes.

PUERTO RICO

"U.S.S Foster left Roosevelt Roads two days ago en route to Norfolk," Gibbs told them. "This is her position now. The body was found in the Bahamas," he continued, pointing to a location on the screen. _Wait, did he just say…?_ Tony wondered.

"Roosevelt Roads?" Tony he asked.

"Yeah," Gibbs confirmed.  
"That's Puerto Rico," Tony recalled.

"Yeah," Gibbs confirmed again. _What is with him?_ he wondered. He didn't usually get so excited about locations. And he **was** excited even though he was obviously trying to hold it in.

"I love Puerto Rico. It's a beautiful country," he stated. _I really_ _ **should**_ _go back someday_ , he thought. However, there was the little matter of money.

"You been there a lot?" Kate queried. _He never told me that_ , she thought to himself. In fact, there was a lot her husband had never told her about his childhood. Not that he didn't trust her. No, it was more like he was embarrassed by what had happened to him. Though he hadn't told her much, the little he **had** told her about his childhood alluded to abuse, and the last thing she wanted to do was make him relive painful memories.

"Only once actually. After high school graduation. It was…Rene's gift to me," he responded. _Rene again. Who_ _ **is**_ _this guy?_ Kate mused. Tony had talked about him before but she hadn't ever actually **met** the guy. _Who's Rene?_ Gibbs wondered. During the two years the younger man had been with him, he heard the occasional reference to the man, but Tony would never explain who he was. "Off topic. Sorry, Boss," he apologized and the older man went on.

NEVER GETS EASIER

"Are these interviews always that difficult?" Kate queried. _I feel so drained_ , she thought to herself. How had Tony done it without breaking down?

"Yeah. Especially if it's a victim's mother or father. Siblings, cousins, aunts, or uncles are a little easier, but not by much," Tony answered. _I feel like I want to sleep for a week_ , he thought to himself. It was the one part of the job that he absolutely hated. "They **do** take a lot out of you. It's why Danny and I started taking turns with the notifications," he continued and Kate nodded. He didn't talk about his former partner much. Not that she could blame him. He had been hurt when he had found out that he was dirty.

"Does it get easier?" she asked.

"Never," he answered.

"That's not very encouraging."

"Yeah, well, it's the part of the job that I **absolutely** hate." Tony pulled Kate close and she leaned into him, taking comfort in his warmth.


	5. The Curse

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

DS210: Thanks. It's Rene Benoit and is clarified in my author's note.

Long Live Brucas: Maybe eventually.

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Donald P. Bellisario. Because I seemed to have confused people, Tony was referring to Rene Benoit in the last chap. Tony's background is AU and will this aspect of his past will be dealt with in a different fic.

Tony sighed as he walked towards the house behind Kate. _Long day_ , he thought to himself. In all honesty, he just wanted to go to bed. They had figured things out and he just wanted to snuggle up to Kate and watch a movie. _Can't believe they didn't do anything today_ , he thought to himself. Two years at the same place was a big thing for him. Well, obviously, the others didn't feel the same way. That figured though. He often put an emphasis on things that weren't big deals to other people, so it was no surprise he had done that this time. Kate glanced at Tony. _Hate that he's been so quiet_ , she thought to herself. But she couldn't blame him. To him, being with NCIS for two years was a big deal, and yet there had been nothing for him? Gibbs had been working with him for two years now so he should've realized how important it was to him. Well, she'd just have to remember to do something for him once they got inside. She glanced at the door and then tensed, noticing that it was ajar.

"Babe," she said and he followed her gaze, grabbing his gun and heading into the house. _Should we call the local LEOs or Gibbs?_ he thought to himself. No. They could handle this themselves. Besides, it was probably just some of the neighbor kids again and there was no need to sic Gibbs on them. Kate frowned as she entered the house. Why was it so dark?

"Hello?" Tony asked. Suddenly, the lights flew on.

"Surprise!" three voices chorused and Tony's jaw dropped. Abby, Ducky, and Gibbs were in the living room wearing party hats.

"What-what's this?" Tony asked.

"A celebration," Abby responded.

"A celebration? But earlier today-" Tony's voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry, Dear Boy. We never meant to make you feel as if this day wasn't important," Ducky apologized. While not traditionally an anniversary, he knew the younger man would see it differently.

"You really think I don't know what this day means to you?" Gibbs queried.

"Well, I…" Once more, Tony's voice trailed off. _Don't want him knowing how much it hurt that he didn't acknowledge it_ , he thought to himself.

"You're family, DiNozzo," Gibbs told him and Tony grinned as Kate placed a hand on his shoulder. Family. He liked the sound of that.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Okay, I'm aware that agencies most likely don't throw parties for people who've been with them for only a couple of years, but at the same time, I was kind of bothered that only Tony felt that him being there for two years was a big deal given all that we know about him so this was born.


	6. High Seas

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Long Live Brucas: Thanks. Glad you think so.

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Donald P. Bellisario.

SILENT COMFORT

"You're looking good, Stanley," Gibbs noticed, smiling. _Nice to see that I didn't completely scare him away from the military_ , he thought to himself. He had been a bastard back then-worse than he was now.

"Appreciate you coming, Boss," Stan Burley responded. Glad he's here. I was stuck on this one, he thought to himself. As he listened to this, Tony's eyes clouded. _Does Boss like him better than me? Maybe he's wishing that he was back on the team. Maybe he wants to replace me_ , he thought to himself. Seeing this, Kate discreetly stepped closer and grabbed his hand, squeezing it, earning her a grateful smile. At least he still had Kate, even if Gibbs **was** starting to regret hiring him a couple of years ago. Gibbs glanced at Tony.

"You waitin' on somethin'?" he queried. _What's with him? He's usually better at anticipating what I need from him_ , he thought to himself. It was one of the main reasons they worked so well together.

"No, no. I'm…gone," Tony responded. _Yeah, he definitely wants me out_ , he thought to himself. Without another word, he took off, Kate close behind him.

COMFORT FUMBLE

"Babe, you gotta remember, the dynamics between you and Gibbs and Burley and Gibbs are different. It's not something you can compare," Kate said. _Hate that he's feeling so unsure of himself_ , she thought to herself.

"Who's comparing?" Tony wondered. Hate that she can read me like this, he thought to himself. Most of the time he didn't mind it, but at the moment, it was a little annoying.

"I just mean that things on the surface aren't always like they seem to be when you put them into context with how things developed," she continued and his expression became confused.

"Babe, I have no idea what the hell you just said."

"I don't either. But the intent was sincere." He smiled and hugged and kissed her briefly before heading out.

WORK HISTORY

Stan was silent as Tony effortlessly prepped the drug test. _Wow. Never seen someone do it that fast other than Gibbs_ , he thought to himself.

"Tony was a Baltimore cop," Gibbs explained as if sensing what he was thinking and the younger man nodded. That explained it.

"That right. How long?" Stan asked.

"Almost two years," Tony responded.

"What happened?" Stan wondered.

"His partner betrayed him," Kate replied harshly. Okay, yes, she was protective.  
"Before that?" Stan asked

"Philly PD," Tony responded.

"Eighteen months, right?" Gibbs queried.

"Extenuating circumstances, Boss," Tony replied, snapping a glove on.

"Such as?" Stan wondered.

"Captain had a thing for younger officers and I don't do that crap," Tony answered and Stan blanched. _Yeah, I can't blame him for wanting to get away from_ _ **that**_ , he thought to himself.

"Anyplace else?" the man asked, trying to move the conversation along.

"I think before that was…Peoria, Arizona, wasn't it?" Kate recalled.

"Yeah….that was-" he began to say.

"Too Stepford," she finished with him. _It was so weird_ , she thought to herself. Everyone had been so perfect and….yeah, they had **definitely** made the right decision to get out of that town.

"But that doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm here with NCIS," Tony told him.

"How long have you worked there?" Stan queried.

"Two years," Tony replied, biting his lip when he realized what his history sounded like.

"And he's here to stay," Gibbs interjected. _Not letting him go. He's family. They both are_ , he thought to himself. At this, Tony smiled and continued what he was doing.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I came up with the reason for the 18 month thing cause it seemed to me that Tony had tensed when asked about Philly and figured it'd be a good reason as any.


	7. Sub Rosa

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

DS2010: Yeah. So I figured I'd fix that here.

Long Live Brucas: You and I know that, and he knows that too, but he was feeling insecure.

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Donald P. Bellisario.

SICK TALK

Tony glanced at Kate as she walked into the bull pen. _She looks like crap_ , he noted.

"You look like hell," Tony said out loud.

"Just what every woman wants to hear," Kate griped. _Oh boy. Here we go. He's going to go into protective overdrive_ , she thought to herself. She loved her husband, but absolutely hated when he got this way.

"Hey, I'm serious. If you're coming down with something, you should stay home, not overexert yourself," he pointed out.

"I know you're looking out for me, but I'm fine."

"If you're sure."

"I **am**."

"Okay." She smiled at him. _Love him…so much_ , she thought to herself. Yeah, it was a little annoying when he hovered like this, but she knew that he did it because he cared about her and she loved the fact that he was so willing to show that to her.

CALLED OUT

"Why are you making him stay here?" Kate queried.

"Because I **can** ," Tony replied with a mischievous grin. Well, **that** and by having McGee guard the truck, it'd give him time to re-compose himself and save face in front of Gibbs and everyone else. But no need to tell Kate that. He **did** have a reputation to uphold after all.

"That's a complete abuse of authority," she chided, glaring at her husband. _What's with him? He's not usually like this_ , she thought to herself. Yeah, he played pranks and stuff, but he was never a jerk. Well…not intentionally.

"Lighten up. He's new. He expects to be abused. It comes with the territory," he responded. "Gibbs did the same thing to me when I first joined," he continued.

"This isn't some pledge-" she started to scold and then really looked at the expression on his face. "This isn't you being a dick. You did it so that he could compose himself without anyone bothering him and he could save face," she realized. _Damn. Forget how good she can read me_ , he thought to himself.

"Maybe," he allowed.

"Damn it, Tony! Why do you always think you have to hide this side of you?" she fumed.

"You know why, Kate. With a few exceptions, everytime I get close to people, I get burned. So it's better that they just think I'm a jackass and dismiss me," he replied.

"Hey, you've been here two years and Gibbs hasn't burned you yet. And from what you've told me and what I've seen, he won't let anyone else do that either," she reminded.

"Yeah, I know. It's just…why take the chance?" At this, she just gently squeezed his arm and they walked off together.


	8. Minimum Security

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

DS2010: Thanks. Glad you liked it.

Long Live BRUCAS: Perhaps they will. If so, that would be seen in another fic, though I don't know if I'm going to expand on this reality besides what I have planned.

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Donald P. Bellisario.

ROOMING ACCOMADATIONS

"Find a room," Gibbs instructed and Tony went to do so, choosing a large room and went to check it out with Kate close behind. The male agent opened a door, looked inside, and grinned.

"Ah, you're in luck, Kate. It's got a bath," he noted. _She'll like that_ , he thought to himself. He didn't really care himself, preferring showers, but he knew preferred baths. That wasn't to say that they hadn't had some good times while taking a bath….whoa. Not the time. They were here on business. But it was Cuba. It was making him feel like he was his honeymoon again. _Still wish Rene would let me pay him back for that_ , he thought to himself. And yes, he had kept in contact with the man and his daughter after their first meeting. He just never liked asking the man for anything and the fact that he had paid for their honeymoon didn't sit well with him. Yes, it was a nice gesture which he **completely** appreciated, but he wouldn't let him pay him back for it.

"Really?" the woman asked, following him inside. _Could I really be that lucky_? she thought to herself.

"Yup," her husband confirmed.

"Great," she approved. _Oh thank God_ , she thought again. Not that she had anything against showers, but baths helped her to relax. Plus, whenever she could convince Tony to join her, it was always twice as fun….whoa! yikes. Off track. She couldn't be thinking like that when they were here for work. But they were back in Cuba: the same place they had gone to for their honeymoon. Okay, granted, that hadn't been her first choice of a getaway, but it had been given to them by Tony's friend Rene as a surprise and she hadn't looked a gift horse in the mouth.

"Get settled quickly and then meet me on the base," Gibbs told them before going to his own room.

"Right behind you, Boss," Tony said, quickly throwing the gear on the bed and going to follow the man out, his wife on his heels.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I didn't have Gibbs snaking the room because I felt that he did that simply because Tony and Kate were arguing about it and he wasn't in the mood to hear them go at it.


	9. Marine Down

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

DS210: Nope. :D

Long Live BRUCAS: Yup. Haha.

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Donald P. Bellisario.

INVASION OF PRIVACY

"Thanks for the new cap, Kate," Tony stated.

"Not a problem. Only wish our warranty covered bullets," Kate moped, tossing her phone into her trash can.

"Well…it's not like you actually lost everything."

"How can you say that? I riddled this thing-" her statement trailed off as she watched her husband's body language. _Wait a minute_ , she thought to herself. "What did you do?" she asked.

"I may have systematically transferred all of your stuff to my phone." At this, she let out a huff.

"Tony! We both agreed that you'd stop doing crap like that! I'm not Danny. You know you can trust me."

"Well, hey, at least you didn't lose anything." Kate groaned again, rolling her eyes. _What am I going to do with him?_ she wondered. She loved her husband no matter what, but stuff like this got on her nerves. Yes, she understood his reasoning: Danny had hidden the fact that he had been dirty and Tony just wanted to make sure he didn't get fooled like that again, but it was annoying. One way or another, she would break him of this habit.

MEMORY PROBLEMS

As she read off the information for him, Kate watched Tony used the hunt and peck mode on his computer. _What the..? This isn't normal for him_ , she thought. His typing skills were usually pretty good and yet he was acting as if he had never learned how to type. _Uh-oh_ , she thought. That could only mean one thing.

"Hey, you needing to go in for another refresher course?" she asked.

"Yeah. It sucks. I was typing normally the other day and then I just…blanked," he responded.

"All right, I'll set it up," she promised. Sure Tony could do it himself, but why make him go through that humiliation when she could handle it for him?

"I already did it. I used my lunch break while Gibbs was out," he replied. "Thanks though."

"You don't have to hide it from him, you know that, right?" she reminded.

"I know we explained the memory thing after my opioid slip, but I don't want him thinking that he hired a **total** dunce/liability," he stated. Hearing this as well as seeing the anxious look on her husband's face, Kate took Tony's hand.

"You are **not** a dunce or a liability. Your father's abuse caused some short circuits in your memory retention that does **not** apply to your motor skills, which means you don't have to worry about not remembering how to shoot your gun. This has been proven every time you've applied to a new precinct," she reminded and he nodded.

"You're right. And I know the problem gets exacerbated when I'm stressed. It's just..frustrating."

"I know. But I **do** think it's something he should be aware of. Yeah, he's a bastard, but he also seems to care about us."

"He does." She smiled at him. _Damn I hate his father for doing this to him_ , she thought to herself. But it was a part of their life that they had to live with, and she would help him through it every time.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

For the record, I have **no** clue if repeated concussions from physical abuse could cause this kind of problem in real life and if it's unrealistic, I apologize.


	10. Left For Dead

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

DS2010: Yeah, me too.

Long Live BRUCAS: No he wouldn't, but that's his insecurities showing up.

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Donald P. Bellisario.

FIGHT

Tony stared at Kate, unable to believe what he had just heard.

"Did you seriously just offer our place to a total stranger?" he demanded. What is she thinking? _We have no idea if she's a terrorist or an axe murderer or something_ , he thought to himself.

"She has nowhere else to go!" she defended. _I can't believe he's being so unreasonable. This isn't like him_ , she silently fumed. This woman needed their help and he was being incredibly paranoid and selfish.

"No he's right. I shouldn't be intruding. I mean, you guys don't even know me," the woman stated. _I can't expect them to take me in. I'm a stranger and for all we know, I'm a terrorist who's planning an attack_ , she thought to herself. The man had every right to be suspicious of her. In fact, she would've been surprised if he **hadn't** been suspicious of her. At this, Tony sighed. _Damn it. I sound like a jackass_ , he thought to himself.

"No, no, it's fine. I was just…caught off guard," he assured her. "She's right. You need a place to stay and we **do** have a guestroom," he continued.

APOLOGY

Hours later, Tony helped Kate into the hotel room that they had rented for the night.

"Here. You just rest and I'll go draw you a bath," he told her.

"Thanks," she said, smiling at him.

"No problem," he responded, returning the smile.

"I'm so sorry. I let her fool me. I wasn't thinking," Kate apologized. "I'm such an idiot. I should've been more suspicious. I worked for the Secret Service protecting the President for crying out loud," she continued. _Can't believe I screwed up like that_ , she thought to herself.

"Hey, you have a good heart," Tony replied as he pulled her close. "And it's one of the things I love the most about you," he continued as he kissed her and she smiled at him. _She's amazing. And I don't want her to change_ , he thought to himself.

"I love you."

"I love you." They smiled at each other and kissed again. Then, Tony went to draw the bath for her.


	11. Eye Spy

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Donald P. Bellisario.

Tony and Kate walked into the bullpen together, a small bag in Tony's hands. When they got to Tony's desk, he opened it and took out the napkins first, placing them on his desk and then started unloading them, divvying them up.

"We **really** gotta stop getting so many. I had to adjust a notch to my belt," Kate commented. _And I hate that. I've always prided myself on maintaining my weight_ , she thought to herself.

"Didn't notice," Tony responded. _Still looks sexy as hell to me_ , he mused. He'd never understand why she was so nervous about gaining a few pounds. He didn't marry her for her body-though she was **smoking** hot-he had married her because he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

"Of course you wouldn't," Kate replied.

"What does **that** mean?" he wondered. _Is she angry at me?_ he wondered. Realizing how she had sounded, she sighed.

"Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's just…I've seen how some of the other women here look at you and sometimes-"

"All I see is you." He pulled her close and kissed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "You are all the woman I will ever need, Caitlin DiNozzo." Hearing this, her face lit up and she kissed him back. DiNozzo. She sometimes missed hearing that word directed at her. Here she was Caitlin Todd. And while she understood the reasoning for it, it could be draining at times. She then pulled away and finished helping him unpacking their treats.

"Hey, babe, how come there's a couple of more than we usually get?"

"Cause I'm taking one down to Abby and one to that guy that helped us out with the computer stuff when you and Gibbs were on that sub."

"McGee?"

"Yeah. Him."

"You're a good, man, Tony." He smiled, gave her another quick kiss, and then put two doughnuts back in the bag, and walked off.


	12. My Other Left Foot

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Long Live BRUCAS: Yup, probably. And yes he is.

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Donald P. Bellisario.

"I don't get the whole tattoo thing. Like when you got yours. I don't see how you were able to do it. All those needles poking at your skin…" Tony's voice trailed off as he shuddered. _Don't like needles_ , he thought to himself. He could barely stand getting the shots that he needed. There was no way he would be able to lie still to get a tattoo placed on his body.

"It's not as bad as you think," she told him. "the pain doesn't last long." _Same thing every time this comes up_ , she thought to herself. Thankfully, it wasn't a conversation that they had a lot.

"But there's still pain. I just don't see how it would be worth it."

"Well, in my case, I was drunk and barely felt the pain." Which, admittedly, not the best reason or way to get a tattoo, but there you had it.

"Yeah, that's true. But still…not my thing." Kate smiled at him and placed a comforting hand on his arm. She understood where he was coming from and really she couldn't blame him…


	13. one Shot, One Kill

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Donald P. Bellisario.

Kate watched, trying to hide her smile as Tony struggled with the chopsticks.

"Here," she said, giving him a fork.

"Thank you," he responded and then rolled his eyes as her laughter escaped. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Yuck it up. I'm usually better at this," he responded. _This is ridiculous_ , he thought to himself.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea their chopsticks were that thin," she apologized.

"It's fine. It's not the size, it's more the fact that they fell into my coke," he responded.

"And now they're sticky and slippery," she realized.

"Yeah," he confirmed.

"That sucks," a voice stated and the younger man turned to their boss.

"Hey," he said as Kate handed the older man his order.

"DiNozzo, bring it with you. You're with me," their boss stated.

"On your six, Boss," the younger man stated, following him as the other man headed out.

"I can't eat all of this, what am **I** supposed to do?" she called.

"Share some with Abby and Ducky or stick it in the fridge," came the response and she fell silent.

"I'm alone, eating Chinese. Not different at all," she muttered to herself. Obviously, it was going to be one of **those** days…


	14. The Good Samaritan

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Donald P. Bellisario.

"I'd never kill for my sister," Kate declared.

"No kidding. You barely return her calls," Tony commented. "Everything okay between you two? You're usually joined at the hip….so to speak." _Hope everything's okay between them_ , he thought. He didn't like it when they fought. It was just weird.

"I love Rachel, but she's driving me up the wall about this new boyfriend of hers. Things are good, they're breaking up, they're good, they're breaking up…" _She's not a teenager, so why is she acting like one?_ She wondered. It just didn't make any sense. And it was a little annoying.

"She's supposed to be the older and wiser one, right?" Kate shook Tony a dirty look at the quip.

"Not cool," she scolded. "But yeah, it's annoying."

"Well, hey. At least she's reaching out unlike the last time she had problems with a boyfriend," he reminded.

"True," she allowed. He then pulled her close.

"Love you, Babe," he murmured.

"Love you too," she responded.


	15. Enigma

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Donald P. Bellisario.

MAIL

Tony blew out a breath as the deliveryman placed the packages on his desk, looking at the names, and then glanced at Kate.

"Michelle again?" she queried. _Damn it, so sick of this_ , she fumed. She wished this lady would take a hint that she and Tony had **never** been in a relationship and he hadn't broken her heart.

"Yup," he confirmed. "Wish she'd take the hint," he continued. _I don't get it. How could she think that we had ever been dating? I don't flirt with anyone but Kate and I don't encourage advances from people_ , he mused to himself. So where had his wires gotten crossed with this woman? And did he have to worry about Kate's safety?

"I'll give it to the LEOS to examine on our break. Glad they finally decided to take it seriously," she stated. _It's about damn time too_ , she groused. Unfortunately, the officers in their neighborhood had a habit of thinking that his prankish attitude included things like accusing people of stalking. _They need to learn to take him seriously_ , she thought. Hell, a **lot** of people needed to learn that in her own opinion. Not that she'd ever say this out loud. Okay, off topic.

"Yeah, after she broke into our house and filled our closet with dog crap," he groused. _She's lucky she didn't ruin any of our things_ , he thought to himself.

"Yeah, that was a mess," she complained. _I wanted to kill her_ , she thought to herself.

"Forget the mess. We gotta go," a voice said and as one, Tony and Kate grabbed their gear and followed Gibbs out.

LOYALTY

"You don't always have to follow his lead, you know," Kate commented.

"Who? Gibbs?" Tony queried.

"Yeah," she responded.

"I don't," he replied. For a response, she fixed him with a look and he sighed.

"Come on, Babe. You know I owe him. He took me in after that crap with Danny," he reminded.

"Tony, you know he doesn't see it that way."

"Still…" _Damn it_ , Kate thought to herself. Damn Tony's stance on loyalty. But she knew she'd never change his mind.

"Kate, come on."

"Okay, I'm sorry." She smiled at him and he smiled back. _I get why she's concerned and I'm grateful for it, but I wish she'd understand_ , he thought to himself. Loyalty was important to him and he'd do **anything** for the people he was loyal to…


	16. Bete Noire

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

DS2010: Yup. With the Tate spin on things, him writing various women just wouldn't work, so I had to come up with something else.

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Donald P. Bellisario.

NIGHTMARE TALK

"You seriously never had a nightmare?" Tony asked in disbelief as they exited the elevator and walked in the bullpen. _Impossible_ , he thought to himself. Then again, they had been married for years and had never once heard her have a nightmare.

"Nope. I was never afraid of the dark or the boogeyman in the closet," Kate answered. _Why would I be afraid when I knew that all of the things that went bump in the night weren't real?_ she wondered.

"Lucky you. When I was young, my mother got really big into Louis the Fifteenth and made me this canopy bed that loomed over me and the shadows made me think of a vampire," he responded.

"Ugh, that sucks," she stated. "No wonder you hate vampire movies," she continued.

"Why are we talking about movies?" Gibbs queried.

"We aren't," Tony assured. "We were just discussing what did and didn't give us nightmares as kids," he replied.

RELIEF

As soon as it was safe to do so, Tony went directly to Kate.

"Baby, you okay?" he queried, pulling her close as he checked her body for bruises and other marks. _I don't care if everyone sees and I get fired. I'm going to make sure my wife's okay_ , he thought to himself.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay, Tony," Kate responded, giving him a quick kiss.

"Are you sure? You must've been so scared. I was so scared," he said, the words coming out rapidly.

"Honey, I'm okay. I'm safe. I wasn't hurt," she reassured, placing a hand on his cheek, ignoring the looks they were getting.

"Baby? Honey?" the director, Tom Morrow, queried.

"We're married. She's my wife. I know it's against regs but-"

"Actually, it's…not," Tom told them.

"It's against **my** rules, though," Gibbs interjected.

"We'll sort this out later," Tom decided. "What can you all tell me about the terrorists?" he asked.

"One of them saved my life. I tried to kill one of them but I wasn't fast enough and he nearly killed me instead."

"What?"

"It's okay, Babe. I'm okay."

"So one may not actually be a terrorist?"

"Either that or he's planning something bigger." At this, everyone stared at one another. That was a scary thought...

OOC

I recently binge-watched NCIS and and during an ep, Tony mentioned that he wanted to be with Ziva, stating that it wasn't against the agency's regulations for coworkers to date, which is where some of the conversation in the second situation came from.


	17. The Truth Is Out There

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Long Live BRUCAS: Yup, Ari. I have plans for him in a later fic. And yup, the cat's out of the bag.

DS2010: Like I explained in the PM, I was binge-watching the series when that conversation came up between Gibbs and Tony in reference to Ziva, which led to the previous chapter being written.

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Donald P. Bellisario.

HUSBANDLY CONCERN

"You sure you feel up to being here?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kate queried.

"You were just held hostage and attacked," he reminded. _And she's still having nightmares if she sleeps at all_ , he mused. He didn't like that one little bit.

"Babe, that was weeks ago," she pointed out. _Hate it when he hovers_ , she silently groused. But what could she do? It wasn't like she was going to convince him to stop worrying about her.

"And you're still having nightmares, if you sleep at all," he stated, voicing his earlier thought. At this, she reached over and grabbed his hand.

"I promise you, I'm fine," she assured.

"You'll let me know if it changes?" he queried. _Just wish I knew how to help_ , he thought to himself. He was quite aware that hovering wasn't the answer, but he couldn't help it. He had been on edge ever since that night.

"Yes," she promised. _Hate that he's been put on edge like this_ , she thought to herself. He was worried and she hated it when she caused him to worry.

LATE NIGHT PLANS

"Well…looks like that romantic dinner I had planned was a bust. Sorry," Tony apologized with a sigh.

"Hey, it's fine. Not like I didn't know what I was getting into when I joined you guys," she assured him.

"Chinese or Italian?"

"Chinese." With that, the two signed out of the building, walked out, got into Tony's car, and then left the premises.


	18. Unsealed

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Long Live BRUCAS: yes, he is.

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Donald P. Bellisario.

HYPOTHETICAL

"Say I'm not home, it's three o'clock in the morning, and you hear a noise. What do you do?" Tony queried.

"Slide my pistol out from under my pillow and go after the guy after making sure it's not just you sneaking in after losing your keys," Kate answered.

"Why is that people always go check out the strange noises instead of calling the cops? And yes, I'm including myself in this," he complained. _We all just need to learn to call the cops_ , he thought to himself. One of these days, someone-probably him-was going to get themselves killed.

"Cause it's human nature, Babe," she responded with a chuckle. _He asks the weirdest questions sometimes_ , she thought to herself.

""It's human nature to go check out the weirdo thing making strange noises?"

"Sometimes, yes."

"Man, we're that couple in the horror movie that gets killed off in the first half hour, aren't we?" At this, she laughed.

"Yeah, probably."

"Speaking of your pistol, you ever think of putting a different piece under the pillow?"

"Your Glock once. But then I felt like the princess sleeping on a pea."

"Oh, so delicate," he teased.

"Oh I've proved to you just how un-delicate I can be," she shot back leeringly. As she bumped into Gibbs, her eyes widened.

"I'm sorry. That...I didn't mean it how it sounded," she apologized.

"We were discussing sleeping with her gun under her pillow," her husband supplied.

"Is this true? You sleep with a gun?" their boss queried.

"Yes," she admitted.

"Good girl," he approved. Tony's lips curved into a grin as he pulled Kate close.

"This is why I came up with Rule Twelve," Gibbs muttered as he continued past them, not noticing the guilty looks they shot one another.

SCOUT TALK

"If she was really cheating on her husband, do you really think she'd tell the Commander's **wife**?" Kate wondered.

"Not if she was anything like the den mother **I** had. Talk about your bete noire's," Tony answered, shivering. _That woman was scary. So glad the scout thing didn't take_ , he thought to himself.

"I didn't know you were a Scout," Kate commented. _It'd explain why he's so good at being prepared_ , she thought to herself.

"I never made it out of Cubs and it was Senior's idea. Honestly, I think he just had a thing for one of the mothers and enrolled me so he'd have an excuse to talk to her," Tony replied.

"Ah. Trying to appear "respectable"," Kate realized.

"Yeah," Tony confirmed.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay," he assured her.

RULES OF ATTRACTION

"I'm not even sure I'd mind," Tony admitted.

"You wouldn't mind if I had an affair?" Kate queried, her voice skeptical. "Babe, you can hardly stand it when a guy starts hitting on me," she reminded.

"Key word there: Guy. With another guy, I'd be wondering what he had that I didn't. If it was a woman, I wouldn't be wondering because I'd know," he responded.

"That is one of the most idiotic things I've ever heard," she said, rolling her eyes. "You'd be jealous and mad as hell. Admit it," she continued. He fell silent and she glanced at him.

"Okay, yeah, you're right," he admitted and she laughed.

"Goofball," she accused as they walked off, not noticing Agent McGee watching them.


	19. Dead Man Talking

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Donald P. Bellisario.

RUNNING INTERFERENCE

Once the computer program was set up, Tony leaned back with a grin. Things were good. He hadn't had any memory issues for a while and he was happy about it. Just then, the phone on Kate's desk rang and he went to answer it.

"Special Agent Todd's desk," he announced.

"This is Dwayne Markham. Is Kate there? Can I talk to her?" a male voice asked and the Special agent scowled. Dwayne Markham. The guy Kate said wouldn't leave her alone. _This is great. First Michelle and now this yahoo_ , he fumed. At least they had finally seen and heard the last of the woman after she had been arrested for stalking.

"Sorry, she just stepped away. Can I take a message?" he requested. _Yeah, like it's ever going to get passed on_ , he thought sarcastically. This guy was bothering his wife and he was going to make sure he stopped.

"Just let me talk to her," Dwayne insisted. _Who the hell is this guy and who the hell does he think he is keeping me from Kate?_ he fumed. Sure, he had used her professional name rather than calling her Kate, but that was for **their** benefit, not **his**.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that," Tony responded as Kate walked up to him.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Dwayne," he responded softly and her face blanched.

"Is she there?" the other man asked.

"No. And she'd prefer it if you didn't call her again," came the response.

"Says who?" Dwayne challenged.

"Her husband," Tony snapped and hung the phone up before the man could reply. "Idiot," he seethed.

"I know. He wasn't getting a clue," Katie said. "Tony…thanks." Then, the woman's heart melted as her husband flashed her his famous megawatt smile.

"You're welcome.

REGRETS

Tony and Kate were silent as they searched the apartment.

"This feels weird," Kate admitted after several minutes.

"What?" Tony wondered.

"Going through Pacci's personal effects like this. I mean…I get that it's part of the job, but we only went out for beers and softball a few times," Kate replied. _Don't know if I could handle it if someone was going through mine or Tony's things_ , she thought. Granted, they'd probably be dead if that was happening, but…whoa! Morbid thought.

"Yeah, I always said I'd do more with him, but-" Tony began to say before cutting himself off. _Can't believe I didn't spend more time with him. He was always inviting me and Kate to do stuff_ , he lamented. Why hadn't he said 'Yes' more? Was he really that much of a jerk?

"You figured 'Next time'," she finished for him. "Yeah, me too."

"Yeah," he confirmed. Then, he refocused his attention on what he was doing.

"I know what you're thinking, and no: you're not a jerk." At this, he smiled.

"Thanks Babe."

"Yup." Then, Pacci's phone rang and he went to answer it.

CONCERN

Tony winced as Kate firmly pressed the ice-pack against his head.

"Ow! Damn it, Kate! That hurts!" he exclaimed. _Damn sadist_ , he thought to himself. Actually, no. Scratch that. She wasn't a sadist. She was just pissed at him.

"Yeah, cause you got clocked with a wine bottle. Which most likely won't help your memory issues any," she reminded. "Just what the hell were you thinking changing the play like that?"

"Something seemed off and couldn't let her-uh, him-get away." _I could've lost him to that psychopath. Doesn't he realize how much that would kill me?_ she fumed.

"So you go out there and pretend to be a damn man-whore who throws himself at every hot female he sees?"

"It worked."

"Worked!? You almost **died**!" And there it was. She didn't want to lose him. And by going in half-cocked like he had, that had almost become a reality. Tony's face crumpled.

"I'm sorry, Babe," he apologized.

"It's fine," she answered with a sigh. "I just….I wish I could get you to see that you're not expendable."

"I know I'm not." At this, she fixed him with a look. "Okay, I'm still getting used to it." Smiling, she pulled him close. She knew that he struggled with his own self-worth at times and she was going to make damn sure that he knew how important he was to everybody…especially her.


	20. Missing

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Long Live BRUCAS: We can hope.

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Donald P. Bellisario.

He was missing. Tony was missing. Her husband was missing. Yeah, no matter which way she worded it, it sounded bad. _Where is he?_ she wondered. Was okay? Was he safe? Probably not since Gibbs was still looking worried as hell. what if they didn't find him? No, she couldn't think like that. Tony would be fine. He always was. _Hold on, Baby. We're coming_ , she thought. They were going to get him back no matter what. And besides, Tony was too damn stubborn to die. Right. She just had to hold on to that. _Baby, please hold on. Please_ , she thought to herself. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to handle if they lost him. she had fallen hard for him the first time she had seen him during that spring break weekend. Almost unbidden, her mind went back.

" _Oh, sorry about that! Shoulda warned ya. It's a bit on the cold side," the boy apologized and then helped her down from the stage._

" _All good," Kate responded. "I'm Kate."_

" _Tony."_

She gave herself a mental shake. They'd find him. They **would**.

FOUND

Kate pulled Tony close, hugging him tightly.

"Oh geez, Baby. Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay," he assured. "Hey, you didn't think that I could ever leave **you** , did you?" he queried.

"I was so scared. I thought I'd never see you again," she confessed. _I almost lost him_ , she thought to herself. She didn't like that feeling. No, not one little bit.

"No fear of that. You're stuck with me," he assured. _Hate that I scared her so badly_ , he thought to himself. He hadn't meant to. For an answer, Katie kissed him and he moaned and deepened the kiss, for once not caring if their boss was watching them. Gibbs' eyes flickered. Usually, he'd be putting a stop to this and spouting off about Rule Twelve-which had been amended to add that he didn't want to see PDA from them-but Tony had just been drugged and taken. He'd give them this one. Besides, he had more important things on his mind, such as finding the two terrorists who had broken into autopsy and figuring out why the one who had shot him had just made sure the shot would only be a flesh wound.

"Okay. Let' get out of here," Gibbs said gruffly. Tony and Kate pulled away from each other and then followed the older man back to the car.


	21. Split Decision

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Long Live BRUCAS: Well, he figured, special circumstances.

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Donald P. Bellisario.

JEALOUS

"That's great work, McGee," Gibbs commented and Tony and Kate turned to watch as the older man jostled the younger agent's head affectionately.

"Anytime, Boss," McGee said. Seeing this, Kate glanced at Tony whose eyes had clouded. _Hope he's okay_ , she thought to herself. She knew how sensitive he could be and seeing Gibbs being so affectionate with another agent when he had been such a bastard with them, had to be hurting. Okay, yes, they were looking for two terrorists, but that didn't mean the guy had to act like a damn grizzly bear or bring up old insecurities that she had helped Tony lay to rest after the incident with Stan Burley. Tony's eyes clouded and he suppressed a sigh.

"He gets a pat on the head and I get a smack on the head," he commented. _Not fair. Thought we got along okay_ , he mused. But maybe he wanted an agent that didn't have a screwy memory. Not that he could blame him for that, if it was the case. He wanted someone he knew would always have his six. Gibbs couldn't really count on that with him.

"I know. It's not really fair," she responded. "But hey, look at me," she requested and he turned to her. "You are **not** being replaced. Burley couldn't do it and McGee won't either." _Hate that this has caused him to doubt himself_ , she mused.

"McGee doesn't have a screwy memory. He can do things better than I can."

"No. No, you know that's not true. He handpicked you." Seeing the doubt in his eyes, she pulled him close. She **really** hated it when he got like this…

NURSERY RHYME FUN

"Kate was right. The hard drive was completely reformatted," Abby declared.

"so we have nothing?" Gibbs wondered.

"Actually, no." Gibbs and Tony looked at her, waiting for the explanation. "When you write data onto a hard drive, it's triggered electronically and magnetically onto a hard drive plate," she continued.

"What would that mean as I-a semi illiterate computer person-would understand it?" Tony wondered.

"That even though the drive was reformatted, all the information is still here," Abby explained. "And please, don't pretend to be stupid. We both know you rock on computers," she added.

"Right. Your Rule Number 2," he acknowledged and she grinned.

"What?" Kate asked in confusion.

"No downplaying your abilities or intelligence," the two chorused and the other woman nodded. _Good. She won't let Tony get down on himself_ , she thought to herself.

"Can you get the information back?" Gibbs queried.

"Oh yeah, totally. It's just a matter of Humpty-Dumptying it," Abby replied.

"Is that possible? Not that I doubt you Abs, but I thought they couldn't put Humpty-Dumpty back together again," Tony reminded.

"That's because the king only had horses and men," Kate smirked, which caused Tony to laugh as Abby smirked back and Gibbs rolled his eyes. _Sometimes I think I'm babysitting children_ , he thought to himself and then listened as the forensic scientist showed them what she had found.

COVER TALK

"I really liked her," Tony said somewhat dejectedly. _She was nice_ , he thought to himself. It was too bad that it had turned out that she was guilty. _What?_ Kate thought. Had Tony been **attracted** to her!? She wasn't that great!

"A.T.F. agent involved in illegal weapons and murder. What's not to like?" she queried with a bite in her voice.

"I said I liked her, not that I was attracted to her. There's a difference," he responded. "And don't be so quick to judge, Babe. Sure she had flaws and she's going to prison, but my instincts told me she had some good qualities as well. You can be crooked as hell and still be a good person," he continued. "Like Rene." _He started looking after me after he found out what Senior was doing to me. Without him, I'd be dead_ , he mused.

"I think there's a bit of a flaw in your logic there," she retorted. _Rene again. Who_ _ **is**_ _this guy?_ she wondered. "Let's not fight. It's late and I'm tired. Let's go home."

"Sounds good." She gave him a smile and they walked out to the parking garage.


	22. A Weak Link

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Long Live BRUCAS: Yes, but Tony tends to forget that sometimes.

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Donald P. Bellisario.

WEEKENDS

Tony watched as Kate walked into the bullpen. _She looks awful_ , he thought to himself.

"Doesn't look like you rested much. Thought the weekend with your sister was supposed to be relaxing," he commented. Then again, those two could be volatile sometimes. Don't get him wrong, he loved Rachel as much as the next person, but the woman could be flighty sometimes.

"Ehh…" Katie said with a shrug. _Don't want to get into it. It's not like we haven't fought before_ , she thought to herself.

"Well, you don't have to worry about anything. I got the bills paid, vacuumed, and the laundry's done," he assured her.

"You're the best," she told him, giving him a kiss. _I can't believe I got so lucky. How'd that happen?_ she wondered. "So what else did you do?" she queried.

"Watched a **great** movie," he responded with a grin.

"Ohh….not Halloween eight again?" she groaned. Seriously, what was his obsession with that movie?

"Yup," he confirmed.

"I can't believe you can still watch that! Hell, I can't believe they made **one** of them, much less eight!" she griped.

"Well, hey, it's not like I make you watch 'em with me," he pointed out.

"True," she said. "Which I appreciate." He smiled and kissed her again before Gibbs came up talking on the phone.

"Grab your gear. Kate get Ducky, Tony gas the truck," he ordered and the two went to do as they were told.

HEIGHTS

"No, no. Wait," Kate protested. _I don't like this_ , she thought to herself.

"You'll be fine," Gibbs told her gruffly as he wrapped the harness around her, causing her to whimper. _Too high_ , she thought to herself. And she had nothing to catch her if she fell.

"Babe, you okay up there?" Tony asked in concern. _Thought she got over her fear of heights_ , he mused. Or at least had it under control.

"No. You know I don't like heights," she snapped.

"You flew in planes with the President. It's just like that," he told her.

"No. I was inside something. I could grab onto things," she responded.

"I've got you. I won't let anything happen to you." At this, she nodded. In all the years she had known him, he had never let anything happen to her or let her get hurt in anyway. She could trust him now. A few moments later, she let out a startled yelp as Gibbs pushed her off the ledge.


	23. Reveille

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Donald P. Bellisario.

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Don Bellisario and CBS. Changing the first part of this to make it more Kate/Tony friendly.

DATE PLANS

Kate looked up and raised a brow at her husband's wide grin.

"Whatever you're planning for this weekend, no," she responded.

"What do you mean 'No'?"

"The last time you grinned like that, we ended having to clean glitter out of the tub for months, so no."

"Touche, but you're actually going to like this."  
"Oh really?"

"Yes. I just scored us a table at La Monet's for next month."

"What? That French restaurant I've been wanting to go to?"

"Yup." With an excited shriek, she ran to him and kissed him passionately.

"Damn, you're amazing."

"Knew you'd be happy."

WORRIES

She was missing. Kate was missing. He didn't like this. Tony paced, frowning. _Is this how Kate felt when I was missing?_ he wondered. Probably. He didn't like it. He just wanted her back. He didn't like it when the people he loved were in danger. Yes, Gibbs had managed to get Mossad to admit that one of the men they had encountered was one of theirs and that he was undercover, but that didn't make him any less concerned. Anything could be happening to her and he wasn't there to make sure she was okay. Not that he doubted that she could take care of herself, but this was his wife they were talking about. _What am I going to do? We need to find her_ , he thought to himself.

"Tony." At the sound of his boss' voice, the younger man looked up. "We'll find her." He nodded. He knew Gibbs wouldn't stop searching until they got her back. He was just hoping that they weren't too late…

REUNITED

As soon as he saw Kate, Tony ran to her, his eyes blazing as he saw the bruises.

"I'm okay. I'm okay," she reassured him, taking his hands.

"Son of a-what'd they do to you?" he demanded as he went to gently caress a cheek.

"Baby, I'm okay. Ari made sure I was protected," she told him, grabbing his hand.

"You call this protected!?" he demanded. _Gonna kill the son of a bitch. Don't give a damn who he's working for_ , he fumed.

"I know it looks bad. Baby, please. I'm okay."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Tony's eyes clouded as he held Kate. He was **never** letting her go….

AUTHOR'S NOTE

And here ends S1. Stay tuned for S2. Don't worry. No one's dying.


	24. See No Evil

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Long Live BRUCAS: Yeah she's good at keeping him grounded. And thank you pointing that out. I **had** forgotten some of that sentence.

DS2010: Thanks: Glad you think so.

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Don Bellisario and CBS.

DISGUISED PANIC

"Anyone? Anyone know when the air conditioning's going to be fixed? Or how about the genius who made an office with no windows? Are we on a spaceship of some sort?" Tony demanded. _Don't like this. Too hot. It's like the hotel room back in Hawaii_ , he thought to himself.

"Hey, hey, hey. Babe. Calm down. It's being worked on," Kate soothed, walking up to him. _Not used to him panicking like this_ , she thought to herself. But then again, this was a standard reaction when he was uncomfortable about something and trying to hide it. "You're going to be perfectly fine, okay?"

"It's too hot. Just like the hotel room in Hawaii," he complained. It had been one of the reasons he had left the room. Well that, and he had been hungry.

"Look at me. Babe-look at me," she coached and then waited until he did so. "You're okay. Everything's fine," she soothed as she put her hands on his face comfortingly. _Hate that something like this can scare him_ , she thought to herself. He nodded. She was right of course. The tech guys would figure it out.

"Thanks."

"Of course." She then turned to her desk to see McGee under it. "What are-"

"Computer upgrades."

"Well could you move for a second? I need to check something." The tech nodded and did as she requested even as Gibbs walked into the bullpen and Tony reached for his shirt.

"Leave it off, DiNozzo. It's boiling." Tony nodded and then went back to work as Gibbs and McGee began talking.

KID TALK

Tony smiled as he watched the Captain and his family. _Wow. Wonder what it'd be like to have that someday_ , he thought. But then again, given his upbringing, would he be a good father?

"Kind of makes you think, doesn't it?" Kate queried. _I want that someday. For me and Tony_ , she mused. He'd be a **great** father, of that, she had no doubt.

"Of having kids someday?" Tony asked.

"Yeah," Kate responded.

"I don't know. I never thought I'd be a good dad," he confessed.

"Are you kidding? I think you'd make an amazing dad," she told him.

"Yeah?

"Yeah." He pulled her close.

"Are you…?"

"Pregnant? No. But I'd like to try…if that's okay." At this, he smiled.

"A little girl with your eyes. I can see it," he whispered in her ear.

"Or a boy with your smile," she murmured. "But what if I **do** get pregnant?"

"Then I can go to work somewhere else."

"You'd give this up?"

"For you, anything." She turned to him and kissed him. "Let's do it. Let's try to make a baby."

"I love you."

"I love you." Then, they kissed again.


	25. The Good Wives Club

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Long live BRUCAS: yes, a baby. Well, that's what they're gonna try for anyways. And you'll just have to continue reading to see if he'll have to do that one of these days.

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Donald P. Bellisario: I only own the new stuff.

WORRY AND ASSURANCE

"When Gibbs introduced us, he mentioned McGee, you, and then me. Why did he mention me last?" Tony wondered. _People only mention a person last when they don't think much of them. What'd I do to make him lose respect for me?_ he wondered.

"You **are** kidding, right?" McGee queried. _Damn it. I hate when he gets whiney like this_ , he thought to himself. Ever since he had joined them, he had noticed how the older agent always seemed to make a federal case-no pun intended-over the most trivial things, such as the order of people being introduced.

"No, for Gibbs to mix up seniority like that it's just….it's **weird** , that's all," Tony answered.

"I wouldn't put much stock into it, Tone. I doubt it had anything to do with seniority," Katie assured. _Hate that he thinks this kind of thing is a dig at him_ , she thought. Obviously, what had happened to him growing up had left his expectations a little bit skewed.

"Yeah he was probably just going by level of intelligence and competence," McGee interjected.

"McGee!" Katie interjected, her tone reproachful. "Hey, he knows you're not stupid, Babe," she hastened to assure her husband.

"Well I don't know. You **do** forget things a lot," McGee noted. _Starting to wonder why Gibbs keeps him around_ , he thought to himself. The Senior field agent seemed to be going in for a refresher course on something or another every couple of weeks. Instead of answering, Tony let out a small huff and walked off. "Wow. Touchy," McGee commented and then let out an exclamation of surprised pain as Kate backhanded him on the stomach before following the other agent.

"Tony, hey," she called, catching up to him.

"He's right. I forget things too much. It's no wonder Gibbs is getting pissed at me," he responded. _Surprised he hasn't fired me yet_ , he thought.

"No. That's not Gibbs' way. He **tells** you when he's pissed. The introduction order meant **nothing** ," she insisted. She was seriously going to **kill** McGee…

KNOWING WHAT HE WANTS

At home on their couch, Kate looked up at Tony.

"So, uh….Agent Melankovic told me what you said about wives pleasing their husbands," Katie commented casually and Tony's face blanched.

"That was stupid. And sexist. I know," he stated.

"And you were in Frat Boy mode because you didn't trust her," she reminded. _Hate that he got paired up with someone he doesn't trust as well as a Probie_ , she thought to herself.

"You knew?" he asked. _Still not used to her being able to read me like this_ , he mused. Even though they had been married for years now, he was still surprised at how astute she was when it came to him and his quirks.

"Oh please. The only time you make remarks like that is when you're around your old college buddies or trying to throw people off," she retorted. Then, as her voice and gaze softened, "I know this case was hard. Anything involving family life is."

"For a long time-before I met you-I wanted what Gibbs had."

"And you do. Never forget that."

"I won't." With that, he kissed her and her lips curved into a smile as he pushed her backwards into the couch.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I do **not** hate McGee. He is human and jumped to conclusions about Tony. He doesn't know what Kate (or you readers) knows about Tony and how he grew up. From his perspective, he's seeing a guy who's not very good at his job and getting confused over simple things. At times, other characters may make similar assumptions, but this isn't to be taken as a hate for the character.


	26. Vanished

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

DS2010: Yup.

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Donald P. Bellisario: I only own the new stuff. Referenceto "Unsealed".

GROOMING

Kate and McGee stared as Tony cut his nails. _Why the hell is he doing that here?_ McGee wondered to himself, glancing at Kate who didn't seem to be bothered by it.

"Shouldn't you have done that at home?" the junior agent queried. And why wasn't Kate bothered by it? In the time that he had gotten to know her, he had learned that she had boundary issues, so something like this should've annoyed her. But then again, they **did** appear to be dating, if what he had witnessed between them during the case where a woman had been cheating on her husband was anything to go by. But still…it was rude.

"Well, yeah. And I usually do, but I didn't have time this morning," Tony replied as he continued with his routine.

"Why not?" McGee demanded.

"Burned my breakfast and I had to make a new one," Tony responded.

"Makes sense to me," Kate stated. _Hate that we have to pretend we're just coworkers_ , she thought. Yes, she understood where Gibbs was coming from but it was getting harder and harder to pretend.

"Is this some kind of Stockholm Syndrome thing where you've developed an emotional attachment to him and you're just cooperating for survival?" McGee asked. _It's the only reason she would stand for this crap_ , he thought to himself, not noticing when Gibbs walked by and saw the crestfallen look on his senior field agent's face. At once, Gibbs smacked him on the back of the head even as he threw his cup into Tony's trash can.

"Nice shot," Tony stated.

"Get in the truck."

"Where we goin', Boss?"

"Smokey Corner, West Virginia. Marine helo was found abandoned. Crew's missing."

"Any leads?"

"You tell me. It's sitting in the middle of a crop circle." At this, McGee's face blanched.

"Abby's gonna make us crazy."

"Come on! Let's go!" With that, they all headed out.

COPTOR TALK

"You know I should've been an aviator. These things are chick magnets. Bet you would've loved it," Tony mused.

"Not really. I hate helicopters. They're loud, uncomfortable, and dangerous. I used to **dread** getting on Marine One with the President," Kate replied as she dusted, unaware that he was coming up beside her.

"That right? Maybe I can change your mind," he stated seductively, causing her to moan. _So tempting_ , she thought to herself. No! What was she thinking?

"Later. We'll go with your little aviator fantasy later," she told him and he pouted. "I know, I know. It's something you've always wanted to do and never thought it'd actually come true and now this." _Well, why not? We've roleplayed before and how often would we even get this chance?_ she mused. Tony had always gone out of his way to fulfil **her** fantasies, and she'd like the chance to do the same for him.

"I'm holding you to that." She then chuckled as he gave her a quick kiss and then refocused his attention on his work.

DATE NIGHT

"Wow. Those are really pretty, Kate. Who are they from?" McGee queried when he saw the potted bouquet on her desk.

"Tony," Kate responded and McGee looked at the other man in surprise.

"Well, we had a tough couple of days and flowers always cheer her up," he stated.

"You always blow me away. They're gorgeous," she told him. _Love the little things he does for me_ , she thought to herself as McGee walked over to take a look at the card that was attached.

"Martha's Garden. Isn't that a pretty expensive florist?" he queried. _Where would he get the money to buy these?_ he wondered. And why would he? Were they really together like he thought? And if so, what did Kate see in him?

"Yeah, but it's her favorite florist and as a very good friend, she's worth it." Kate smiled and stood up, smiling as Tony did the same.

"Well, as a good friend, Tony, would you like to join me at La Monet's? The guy I was seeing last month made reservations for us but he called earlier saying that he couldn't make it. And I've been wanting to go and-"

"I'd be delighted." With that, they walked out, leaving McGee to stare in confusion.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Yes, things are getting a little trickier for them and that may come into play in later episodes. Haven't decided yet.


	27. Lt Jane Doe

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Long Live BRUCAS: Thanks. I thought it'd be a little fun to have him be confused.

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Donald P. Bellisario: I only own the new stuff. This ep had to be changed a bit as I felt that the karma angle and Tony not knowing to canvass a wider area was just there to make him look stupid.

MORNING TALK

"I can't believe that she was so shocked that I returned the money," Tony commented.

"Well, from what you told me, she was flirting pretty hard and probably thought you hadn't noticed," Kate commented.

"How much money was it?" Tim asked.

"Buck eighty-five," Tony replied.

"And she was flirting with you and you didn't reciprocate?" Tim wondered. _That's weird. I've seen him flirt with a lot of women here_ , he thought to himself. Not that anyone he talked to would ever come out and tell him that Tony was flirting, but it was pretty easy to see. He acted like a lot of the jocks he had known in high school.

"Wasn't my type," Tony answered.

"Oh yeah. Then who is?" Tim asked and then raised a brow when the senior field agent leered at Kate, who just rolled her eyes.

"Pig," she accused, though there was no real venom in her voice. _She's gotten way too used to him_ , McGee thought to himself. Not that Tony ever tried anything with her. Sure, he could be inappropriate at times, but he generally backed down when you told him to. Then, the phone rang, and Gibbs who had just walked in, answered it. He listened for a moment and then hung up.

"We've got a body at Norfolk. Get Ducky," he ordered.

"But…isn't he supposed to be on a plane to London?" Kate wondered.

"Plane doesn't leave for a couple of hours," Gibbs responded as Tony went down to autopsy to get the medical examiner. He had a feeling that this was going to be a bad one…

LEAD

"Chief Goetz' alibi checked out," Gibbs announced.

"Where was he?" Kate wondered.

"With a friend," came the answer.

"You're taking the word of a friend?" she queried in surprise. _That's not like him_ , she mused. Sure, he often had gut instincts, but he also triple checked **everything**.

"No. Saliva swab to compare his DNA with the sperm from the victims," the man replied, showing her the evidence. "Any questions?" She shook her head. "Good. My turn. Where's McGee and DiNozzo?" he wondered.

"McGee took Harlan's hairbrush to Abby to compare the DNA to the sperm. He wasn't really satisfied with the first outcome. And I think Tony's still canvassing," Katie replied. _Not that I don't admire his tenacity, but I wish he'd listen to Tony more about these things_ , she thought to herself.

"Harlan Wilson was dead when the second murdered occurred," Gibbs reminded. "Wasn't he?"

"Very dead, Boss," Tony confirmed, walking into the bullpen. "Big mother heart attack. Got the certificate right here," he continued, holding up the paper as evidence.

"Good work, DiNozzo. How many bars and clubs did you canvass?" the older man demanded.

"I lost count," the senior field agent replied.

"What do you mean you lost count?" Gibbs spat out.

"Are you in a bad mood, boss?" Tony asked.

"No," the man snarled.

"Didn't think so. Well, after striking out at the bars near Norfolk's main gates, I widened the parameters and went to the bars and clubs around there, got nothing. However, there's a bar called Flip Side that I want to revisit with Kate. Think she'll have better luck with the bartender than I did," he responded.

"And why is that?" Kate wondered.

"Because it's a lesbian bar. I took a chance and flirted a little to see if I could get any information, but she told me in no uncertain terms that I didn't have the right equipment," Tony replied. Hearing this, she rolled her eyes. _Great. Just what I always wanted: to pretend to be interested in someone just to get information_ , she thought to herself. Even though she had been raised Catholic, she had no objection to the lifestyle, she just didn't like manipulating people's emotions. On the other hand, her husband had a point: the bartender would probably be more receptive to her during questioning.

"Go!" Gibbs barked, breaking her musing.

"On it, Boss," Tony said and headed out, Kate close behind him.


	28. The Bone Yard

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Long Live BRUCAS: Thanks. Well, there's no telling.

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Donald P. Bellisario: I only own the new stuff.

GYM ATTRACTION

Kate didn't need to look at Tony to know that he was watching her. He had never been able to keep his eyes off of her when she was warming up. And while she knew that they ran the risk of getting caught when he stared at her like that, there was a part of her that relished the fact that no matter what, he couldn't stop looking at her. _Love knowing that I can still hold his attention like this_ , she thought to herself. _Damn, she looks good_ , Tony thought to himself as he and McGee went through their own warm up routines. Yes, he was fully aware that he shouldn't be checking her out while they were on the clock but there was just something about her workout clothes that turned him on. And she knew that, which meant that she had probably worn the outfit-which was one of his favorites of hers-on purpose.

"Wow. She's pretty flexible," McGee noted. _The fluidity of her body's like poetry_ , he mused. He had to admit, it was **hot**. Not that he would say this out loud, mind you. No, he had more respect for her than that. Seeing the look on his partner's face, Tony reached over and gave him a smack to the back of the head.

"Ow! What was **that** for?" the junior agent groused.

"Staring. She doesn't like being ogled," came the response. _He's just lucky her older brothers aren't here_ , he mused to himself. They would kill him for sure. And Rachel would help. That family was kind of crazy. But he loved them anyways. In a lot of ways, they had become the family he had always wanted when he was growing up. Then, hearing Gibbs' voice he gave himself a mental shake and focused on what the man was saying.

SIMPLE SOLUTION

Tony followed Gibbs as he headed towards Abby and McGee who were working frantically at the computer. _That can't be good_ , he thought to himself.

"At the risk of getting my head bitten off, did we get hacked?" he queried.

"Uh, yeah. What was your first clue?" McGee retorted, his voice a bit harsher than he meant it to be. _Damn. Didn't mean to do that_ , he thought. He'd just apologize later. Right now, they had to figure out a way to stop whoever it was before they stole all of their information.

"I can't stop him…do something McGee!"

"I-I've never seen code like this before." _Well there's one way to solve this_ , Tony thought to himself, and with that, he traced the computer's plug to the wall and pulled it out. Abby let out a sigh of relief when the computer went black.

"Way to go Abby."

"I didn't do anything, I thought you did."

"DiNozzo did." At Gibbs' words, Abby's face lit up with a smile as she turned to her friend who was holding up the computer's plug.

"Sometimes simpler is better," he stated. "Work smarter-" he began to say.

"Not harder," the girl finished with him. _Why didn't I think of that?_ she wondered. It was one of Tony's main rules. Oh right, she had been panicking and trying to stop the hack. "We were running a print when we got hit, which means they were waiting for us."

"Who?"

"I don't **know** , Tony and I'm too scared to turn my babies back on to find out."

"So why don't you just lay a trap for whoever it is? I mean, you're the computer genius." At this, the goth grinned.

"Great idea." With that, she grabbed McGee and they started working on a plan to catch the people who had hacked them.

ON GUARD

"What's going on? Fornell seems unusually upset," Kate commented.

"For an FBI Agent," Tony continued. _Don't like this guy. Don't trust him. if he's the one trying to jam up the investigation, it's not going to be pretty_ , he thought to himself.

"How would you feel if it was one of your guys on the slab?" the FBI agent shot back. _Guy is such an ass_ , he fumed. How the hell had he even made it as an agent with his attitude?

"Depends on who it was," Tony replied testily. _I don't trust a lot of people so I probably wouldn't have much of an opinion of the person_ , he mused.

"You always such a smart-ass?"

"Only to the boys from the Hoover building." _Or if you don't trust the guy any farther than you can throw him_ , Kate mused. And from what she could tell, her husband was in that mindset now which was making him irritable. Without a word, she subtly reached over and squeezed his arm and he smiled faintly at the show of support.

INVESTIGATIVE TALK

"Ducky, I thought you said that the test indicated that he was dead about five or six months ago," Kate said in confusion as Tony stepped closer to examine the body.

" **I** did," Ducky confirmed. "Anyone care to guess how he died?" he queried.

"Lead poisoning," the younger man responded.

"Yes, very good, young Anthony," Ducky approved.

"Wait. How did you-" one of the FBI agents started to ask.

"The bullet holes are hidden by the flames and slit throat," Tony interrupted.

"Precisely," Ducky confirmed as he pulled up the image on a projector.

"He was kidnapped in 99 but wasn't shot until a few months ago?"

"He was most likely executed years ago. However, his body has only recently been exposed to the elements. His blood was drained from his body and his body frozen."

"Jimmy Nap's version of the ice man. They stash the body in a cooler somewhere and the dump it years later when everyone stops looking," the FBI agent said, causing Tony to let out an exclamation.

"Throat slit, shot, frozen, and burned? Jimmy Naps **definitely** didn't like this dude," he stated.

"Well, the mafia has always had a flair for the dramatic, Tony," the M.E. commented.

"This is why I prefer Rene's handiwork. His messages are more subtle but still just as effective," the Senior Field Agent declared. _He would see no need for the overkill and would deem it sloppy_ , he thought to himself. At this, everyone turned to stare at him. _Did I just hear him correctly? Is he actually saying he prefers the methods of another killer?_ the FBI Agent wondered. Was this someone they had to watch? Was his loyalty compromised? _Who is this Rene guy and what would cause Tony to be this loyal to him?_ Gibbs mused. _He sounds if he admires the man he just referenced_ , Ducky thought. But surely that couldn't be the case. Realizing that everyone was staring, the Senior Field Agent gave them a weak grin.

"I…kinda had an interesting childhood," he said with a shrug. Boy was **that** putting it mildly.

"Anything on the finger parts Gunny Deluca picked up on the range?" Gibbs wondered, getting them back on topic.

"I'm good Jethro, but not **that** good. I sent them up to Abby."

"Kate. Tony."

"On it boss." And without another word, the two agents went to go visit the forensic tech.


	29. Terminal Leave

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Long Live BRUCAS: I know, right?

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Donald P. Bellisario: I only own the new stuff.

BOYS AND THEIR TOYS

"Kate. Track down Commander Shields Check on the rest of her family," Gibbs instructed. _They're most likely targets too and I'm not going to let anyone slip through the cracks_ , he mused.

"On it," Kate promised. _Not going to let him down. Gonna make sure they're safe_ , she thought, squashing the flash of nervousness. This was the first protection detail since the President, and with it being a military family, she didn't want to screw it up.

"DiNozzo, secure her home. I want a full surveillance perimeter," he continued and Tony nodded. _Full parameter. That means pulling out all the stops, and not leaving anything to chance_ , he thought. _He's the best at this and I need the best on this_ , the team leader thought. "McGee, coordinate all feeds with MTAC," he stated.

"All right, Boss," Tim promised. _Oh geez…I hope I don't screw this up_ , he thought to himself.

"Oh, sounds like we're gonna need the infrared scope on this one, McGee," Tony commented, his voice tinged with excitement. _Love that thing. One of the best tools we have_ , he thought to himself.

"The one that can see through walls at night?" he confirmed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. _He loves using that thing way too much_ , he thought to himself. And he tended to hoard it. For some reason, DiNozzo had serious trust issues when it came to weapons.

"Yes, I love that thing," he confirmed causing Kate to shake her head.

"You're like a kid with that thing," she commented. A well-behaved kid, granted, as he didn't tend to use it for anything nefarious, but a kid nonetheless.

"It's a good tool. Useful," he defended.

"Boys and their toys," she teased, shoving him slightly and he just grinned. Yeah, okay, he got excited with the infrared, but like he said, it was a great tool.

BATHROOM MOMENT

Kate moved with the song, getting lost in it.

"Sexy as I wanna be, got these fellas chasin' me. Let's go with this freak show, outrageous! When I move my body, outrageous! When I'm at a party-"

"Outrageous," Tony sang, his mouth full of toothpaste. Hearing his voice, Kate pulled the shower curtain aside.

"Tony! What are you doing?" she demanded, peering out at him. _How did I not hear him come in?_ she wondered. Had she been so wrapped up in the song that she hadn't even heard him? That was a scary thought. She was supposed to be protecting the family, not getting lost in her own head.

"What? I had to brush my teeth and you've been in there forever," he defended himself. _Tried to wait but my teeth were starting to feel grungy_ , he thought.

"Well, you **could** join me," she stated, giving him a flirtatious smile. At this, Tony quickly spit out the toothpaste, locked the door, stripped, and stepped into the shower, smiling as she pulled him close.

"Outrageous," he said, letting out a playful growl and she laughed.

CONNECTIONS

Kate gathered her things up, only half-listening as Tony and Tim talked, with her husband telling the other man not to take things personally if Willy Shields ignored him. She was about to say something when she heard footsteps.

"McGee!" the boy cried and she watched as the two ran upstairs.

"Tony?" she asked softly.

"Hey, no big deal. They share a connection with video games. It's good that McGee was able to establish one," he said as he put his shades back on. _He's hurt but doesn't want to show it_ , Kate realized. He had tried so hard to bond with the boy and it had been thrown back in his face. And that made her mad. Yes, Willy was dealing with a lot because of the attack on his mother and his life had been upended by their presence, but that didn't give him the right to be rude. Not that she could say this as it wasn't her place since she wasn't his mother.

"Babe, this doesn't mean you're bad with kids. I've seen you. You're great with kids," she assured him.

"What if when we have kids of our own I can't connect with them? What if they prefer anyone but me?" he wondered. "After all, Willy preferred McGee over me." _Okay, maybe I was trying too hard, but still…it hurt_ , he mused. At this, she pulled him close.

"You are going to be a great dad when it happens," she assured him.

"You think so?"

"I know so." He smiled.

"Thanks."

TALK

"I can't believe Willy tried to make you give up your sunglasses," Kate commented. _Especially after the way he treated him_ , she thought to herself. There had been so many times that she had had to bite her tongue around the boy.

"I'm just glad that Gibbs laid into him," Tony stated. _Wasn't expecting him too_ , he mused. But he was thankful for it.

"Well, you **did** say if there was anything you could do for him…" Tim pointed out. _The boss should've made him honor his word_ , he thought to himself. So how come he hadn't?

"It wasn't that he wanted the shades McGee," Gibbs responded. _Not surprised he didn't recognize what Willy was doing. He's not a parent_ , he thought.

"What do you mean?" Tim asked in confusion. Of course Willy had wanted the shades: that was why he had asked Tony for them. And then Gibbs had reamed him for no good reason and had most likely humiliated him.

"He wanted to annoy Tony. To take something from him after basically ignoring him the entire time he was with him. It's disrespectful and if Kelly had acted that way, Shannon and I would've spanked and grounded her for a week," Gibbs replied.

"Their personalities just clashed. It doesn't mean he was being rude," Tim pointed out.

"McGee, he ignored every overture Tony made with him as he tried to make things easier for him and then basically latched onto you right in front of him. He was rude," Kate replied. At this, Tim's eyes clouded and he fell silent. He didn't agree with them, but he wasn't going to argue about it either. Kate put her sunglasses on and leaned into Tony who gave her a quick hug. She was always there for him…

AUTHOR'S NOTE

The last scene came about because I honestly thought Willy was acting like a brat towards Tony who was honestly trying to bond and connect with him. Yes, I get that he was dealing with a lot and sometimes people of different personalities clash, but he was rude to him and seemed to only want Tony's shades because he knew that they cost a lot.


	30. Call Of Silence

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Long Live BRUCAS: It's a good ep, and yes Tim was. But it all got sorted.

DS2010: Glad I wasn't the only one who saw it that way.

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Donald P. Bellisario: I only own the new stuff.

INTERESTING MORNING

McGee let out a huff as he leaned back in his desk.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked.

"The Washington Ballet is **completely** sold out," McGee replied.

"Oh yeah, those tickets went **fast** ," Tony recalled.

"Since when do you go to the ballet?" McGee asked in surprise.

"I mentioned months ago that the troupe was performing Cinderella which is one of my favorite fairy tales and I hadn't seen a ballet in a while and Tony got tickets," Kate responded, smiling at the man, causing Tim to frown in confusion. _Since when does Tony care about something like that?_ he wondered. Sure he and Kate seemed to be dating, but the ballet probably wasn't his thing. _I really am lucky_ , Kate thought to herself. It wasn't a lot of guys who would go out of their way to make their girl happy like this. But Tony-he wasn't most guys. No, he always jumped at the chance to make her happy. Not that she would **ever** take advantage of that. Hell, she hadn't really expected him to get tickets for them, but he had.

"Why are you looking, anyway?" Tony wondered.

"My sister Sarah mentioned that she was interested in seeing their production of Cinderella," McGee replied.

"I think the Suriname Ballet may also be doing a production of it. Or was it Sleeping Beauty?" Tony mused.

"Umm…" Kate's brows furrowed in concentration.

"Suriname's doing Sleeping Beauty." At the sound of their boss' voice, the agents turned. "And why are we talking about the ballet?"

"Sorry, Boss," they all apologized.

"Tony, make Mr. Yost here comfortable," Gibbs barked and Tony immediately went to get him a chair.

"If you want to make me comfortable, slap a pair of handcuffs on me," the man insisted and everyone threw Gibbs a look of confusion. _What's up with that? What does Gibbs know?_ Tony wondered. Something had to be up for the Marine not to be throwing cuffs on somebody. _Well, this is going to be interesting_ , Katie mused. She had no idea what was going on, but she couldn't wait to find out. _The boss didn't arrest him even though he wants to be?_ McGee silently wondered. Why not? And hell, why did this guy want to be arrested anyway? It didn't make sense.

"How about something else?" Tony offered.

"Any good at foot massages?" the man wondered.

"Actually yeah," Tony replied and then went to remove his shoes, listening as Gibbs told Kate and McGee what had happened before giving them their assignments.

HOUSE GUESTS

Kate and Tony jerked awake when they heard the music. _Wha-what's going on?_ Kate wondered, looking around the living room. And why wasn't she in her bed? For that matter, why wasn't she in her house? _Where am I?_ she wondered as Tony also looked around.

"Babe, where are…?"

"So that was fun last night." Hearing Corporal Yost's voice they turned to him.

"Did we sleep here last night?" Tony queried over the music.

"Yeah. You guys got back from the ballet late and you had to relieve your computer tech friend," the man replied.

"Coffee?" Kate queried. The man pointed and Tony went to go get it.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I'll admit the second scene was a little difficult as it was just Tony but I felt that Kate should be in it as well and I didn't want it to be too much like the actual scene since it indicated that Tony and the Corporal had gone on the town.


End file.
